Negima: Illusion to Clash With Reality
by The Only Haku
Summary: What happens when a new powerful, alluring, young transfer student confronts Negi in a matter unexpected? When Negi is physically removed, chaose ensues. A R&R would be much obliged. Simply rated for safety! I don't want to be accused of rating too low.
1. Venus Flytrap: The Allure of a Siren

_I'll never forget that day, how could I? It was so dramatic and personal it would be rather improbable to be able to forget, don't you think? I guess being in the predicament that I am, I can try to show you what I am babbling on about to give you a better perspective on the situation, since you seem to be in the same bothersome dilemma as me. Try to stay with me while I explain how I got here since you seemed to be so interested just a few moments ago…why wouldn't you?_

It was the end of the first day of the last week of Negi Springfield's now senior class and it was not like anything they were expecting. Although it was summertime today was the darkest, most eerie day of the year. It started raining the night before and had only gotten worse as time had passed. Other than these minor complications, everything else seemed quite normal which just added on to the strangeness since, well, Negi's class is never normal.

Negi is no longer required to teach at Mahora but chooses to since he has grown so close to his students over the past few years, trying his best to keep his relationships with his students as friends only. Though 'other' things have crossed his mind he has never acted on these feelings. He was sitting at his desk with his head planted in one hand while the other was frantically scribbling away at a stack of tests which were turned in to him earlier by his students. His head continually bobbed off his hand, nearly smashing into the pile of papers below. Negi had never been this exhausted during school hours before which caused curiosity to loom the air.

The class had taken Negi's exhaustion into consideration and was lightly whispering amongst itself while nearly completely ignoring the work that was assigned to them. Taking full advantage of Negi's weariness, Miyazaki Nodoka crept her way to the back of the classroom to speak with her closest friend, Ayase Yue. "Yue-san, don't you think Negi-sensei is acting a bit strange today? It's not that he seems tired but…like he's not Negi-sensei at all." Nodoka was obviously overly concerned with Negi's state of mind but that was not what Yue had been preoccupied with.

"I'm sorry Nodoka; I've just been paying much attention to that transfer student who entered our class two weeks ago. I want to know why she refused to sit beside Eva-chan. It's…strange." Yue was glimpsing at the new student who sat at the back of the classroom, opposite to Evangeline McDowell. According to this student her name is Karei Meimu though that can be a complete lie. Meimu's long thick blonde curly hair reached to the small of her back. Her deep blue eyes rested half open on her wonderfully beautiful face. Her body could be called perfect as she seems to have been sculpted by the most talented of artists. Though he curves could hardly be noticed due to her bulky black jacket and a short blue miniskirt. None of this seemed to matter to Negi, Nodoka realized that he finally stopped himself from bobbing off his hand and was now staring blindly at Meimu without realizing it. He was in a state of satisfaction, his eyes with lazily kept open and his mouth was dented into a small smile though his head was still slanted upon his hand.

Completely annoyed with what she saw, Yukihiro Ayaka realized what was going on and openly cleared her throat before speaking. "Negi-sensei, I've finished with my work. Can you check it for me please?"

Due to Ayaka's question, Negi's head finally slipped away from his hand, crashing into his desk sending an echoing sound through the classroom but nobody made a big deal about it. "What was that Ayaka-san? Oh yes, I'm sorry, pass it over here please." During Negi's corrections, the last bell of the day had rung.

After a few more moments of friendly exchanges and so forth the entire class except for Eva and Meimu. Now that nearly the whole class had disappeared, Meimu had stood to her feet. She left her things as she made her way to Negi's desk who was awfully surprised to see that she had stayed. When she approached the desk, Meimu slowly removed her sweatshirt revealing a skin tight blue shirt which was obviously sizes smaller than what she should be wearing and simply tossed it too the floor. When she arced her back her breasts pushed tighter against the shirt, further exemplifying her radiant beauty. This cause Negi's breathing to become abnormal and rapid. When he was about to speak she quickly pressed her index finger against his lips as if Meimu knew his every move and what he wanted to see.

By this point Negi had been hypnotized by Meimu's absolute beauty and allure. Finally with a soft mesmerizing voice, she spoke. "Negi-sensei, I think I should tell you something since you seem to be a bit out of it." Meimu strolled around the desk and stood face to face with her teacher for the first time since she had been in the class. "I have the power to see a person's deepest desires. I know yours lies with one of your students and I assume the two of you will be quite happy in the future since she has stronger feelings for you than you do for her. "

"Negi-sensei, I'm not holding you here, why don't you just leave. Is it that you are experiencing a sense of lust for me?" Negi knew he had to do something somehow but he could not bring himself to move at all. Meimu was right; he was so attracted to her during this moment that his body had become paralyzed. She gently pushed Negi over onto his back and crawled on top of him. "Why don't you resist me Negi-sensei?"

Meimu surveyed her face up Negi's body until she was hovering above his face. She slowly ran her right hand up her thigh, lifting her skirt until her white cotton panties were visible. But something else was also visible, a small black sheath which contained a hidden dagger which was now running its smooth touch across Negi's cheek. "Is it that you don't want to resist me? I know that's the reason so, accept this Negi-sensei…accept me."

With the blade of the dagger, Meimu sliced open the front of Negi's shirt and spread the pieces of cloth away, revealing his chest. As she re-sheathed the dagger she brought her face within centimeters of Negi's, locking eyes and sweat began to trickle down his face. Meimu reached past her sheath and removed a slip of parchment which seemed to have glyphs inscribed on it from her panty waste band and held it over his chest. "Do you really think you'll get away with what you're planning Meimu-Chan? There is no way…"

Before Negi was able to finish his sentence Meimu touched the talisman to his chest and seconds later connected lips with him. They were now entwined in a seemingly passionate kiss. Negi's eyes widened and the sweat began to build faster. His breathing had completely stopped and his muscles tensed. It was until seconds later that his body had relaxed and he found himself actually beginning to enjoy the portraying events. The parchment began to glow and a spellbinding circle appeared beneath the two interlocking individuals. _What!? A Pactio!? …It can't be!"_

When the kiss was broken the circle disappeared and to Meimu's amazement, a Pactio card was stilled in midair. She took the card into her hands and demounted Negi who lay motionless on the floor. "Although I doubt you can hear me now, I will explain what is happening to you. I have the ability to…remove the soul from a human body and send it to the Astral Plains. The only requirements are that I have a physical _and _mental connection with my…priority. Goodbye Negi-sensei…"

_Well, now you know how I got here, how I got to the Astral Plains. I find it embarrassing that I was completely powerless against the allure of a beautiful woman. I guess that is one of the weaknesses of us Magisters. There must be a way I can escape but I cannot recall a single story of somebody being freed from the Plains. I sure hope the others are doing fine without me; I don't want them to try to rescue me. Since I have been bound here I have discovered many things about this Karei Meimu, she is an extremely dangerous person and I have reason to believe Eva-Chan has realized this. Good luck everybody, please let me be. What am I talking about…no matter how badly I want them to stay out of my affairs, they are too persistent to just stand idly by…_


	2. Flashback: Meimu's Reason

**_Flashback chapter (Two months prior to the current events)_**

"You want Nagi Springfield's child dead, right? I can see the darkness swelling within your heart. Is that why you have come to me, to kill Nagi's child?" Karei Meimu was lying on her back with her legs crossed and arms behind her head in the middle of a barren prairie. Each blade of grass swayed in unison as a cool zephyr brushed threw it. A lock of blonde hair danced over her eyes and as she was ignoring her company.

"You are as good as they say Meimu-Sama, to be able to sense one's deepest desires, brilliant. Yes, that is true; I want that despicable scum of a man's child to be wiped from existence. I know the man is alive and this will be the perfect way to draw him out. Will you do this for me?" A tall full bodied figure was towering over Meimu but his appearance was concealed by a rather large cloak which did not allow his face to be shown.

"No, I simply would not be able to bring myself to killing another. There is something I can do which is just as effective. Tell me something, have you ever heard of the 'Astral Plains?' It is the destination in which all lost souls are bound. I have the ability to bend this reality at a whim; I can send his soul to this reality."

"…I have complete faith in your abilities Meimu-Sama, do whatever you need to do to get rid of him, Negi Springfield. There is something I want to ask you. What is it you are going to ask for in return? There must be something; why else would you accept such a request?"

Meimu lazily stuttered to her feet while lifting her head, giving a sly smirk to her nameless companion. "Well, you see, I mentioned before that I control the Astral Plains. Negi Springfield and his allies are quite unique and powerful; I wouldn't mind having them as part of my collection. I also plan on obtaining a Pactio Contract with him which is another reason I cannot allow his death."

"Hmm…I see, have it your way then, as long as he is out of the picture permanently." With an eruption of darkness, the cloaked entity had vanished leaving Meimu in solitude in the vast open prairie. She started to stroll through the still wispy grass in the direction of nearest transporter to take her to the 'Real World', wasting no time with her request.

_I have to capture Negi-Sensei and the others before it is too late. There is no telling how much patience that lunatic has. If I don't do something quick, he will take matters into his own hands. Negi-Sensei will stand no chance against him at his current state. Nagi-Senpai, I will do everything in my power to protect your child! I swear on your…'grave'. I have to make my way to Mahora Academy…_

**_Three days later_**

"Attention class, we have a new student joining us today. Her name is Karei Meimu." Negi was sitting behind his desk while Meimu bowed to the class and waited to be seated. "To keep the class symmetrical, how about you pull up a seat beside Eva-Chan in the back?"

When Meimu scanned the classroom, her vision had crossed Evangeline and instantly she let out a quick gasp and threw her hood over her head, turning to Negi. "Ca-can I sit on the other side of the classroom…please? I…I would like to sit beside the window, unless you protest to the idea."

Negi's eyes squinted as he became curious that after he mentioned Eva's name, Meimu became flustered. "Sure, I see no problem with that; pull up a seat beside the window if you want." The mystery in his eyes continued to grow.

_Evangeline McDowell, I forgot that she was bound indefinitely to this school. If she and Negi-Sensei had become allies…things might get carried away a bit. This has completely dampened my plans. No wonder he didn't want to get rid of Negi himself, he might have injured himself when trying to take care of Evangeline-Sama. Though…I doubt that man would be defeated by her…damn him._


End file.
